1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock detection and shock-proof apparatus for an optical disc recorder, and more particularly to a shock detector for an optical disc recorder capable of detecting the shock level of the recorder without using an additional shock sensor, and an apparatus for controlling link recording when the shock level is greater than a threshold to protect the recording quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disk recorders, such as the CD-RW recorders and the DVD recorders, have become more and more popular recently. They are widely applied in various environments including many conditions full of vibrations. Consequently, to ensure the data integrity, the recorder must have the shock proof function to keep the best recording quality when the recorder is suffering impact or shock during recording.
The current technology mostly utilizes a shock sensor to detect the external impact applied to the recorder, and increases the gain of the servo controller to enhance the system's shock resistance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,317 entitled “Optical disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus and method” has disclosed an apparatus and a method using a shock sensor to detect the shock level and switching the gain of a tracking/focus-locking servo controller to make the gain of the servo controller greater to enhance the shock resistance as the shock is greater than a threshold. However, because the method is recording data while the disk driver is impact, this method cannot ensure that the objective lens of the optical head is always kept at a correct tracking/focus-locking position, and thus the reading and recording quality of the disc cannot be assured. In addition, this method needs an additional shock sensor to detect the shock level, so that the cost is higher and the assembling processes are more complicated.